


worse than these

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [49]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, M/M, Rival Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Among Kimishita's numerous side-hustles is this: making out with Ooshiba Kiichi like there's no tomorrow.





	worse than these

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 4: Quotes, [for the prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=13774961#cmt13774961) Ooshiba Kiichi/Kimishita Atsushi, “The only thing worse than a boy who hates you: a boy that loves you.” ― Markus Zusak, The Book Thief.

Atsushi pushed Kiichi against the wall and kissed him, biting hard against the soft curve of his lower lip. He couldn't help himself, he was overcome with a deadly cocktail of lust and frustration and hormones and -- Kiichi was just the most convenient option. That was all. 

They hated each other. Everyone knew that. Atsushi knew that. Kiichi knew that. The whole team knew that. They'd been playing against each other for years before coming to Seiseki and nothing about Kiichi had impressed him -- okay, so he was talented, okay, so he was handsome. So what?

His personality was shit. 

Screaming tantrums on the pitch when your team had _won_ but the captain hadn’t praised you enough was what Kiichi had been known for. Atsushi might have his own problems (a bad personality, a strong tendency towards resentment, and a megalomaniac when it came to passes -- was how some of his past teammates would have described him) -- but at least he was self-aware. He knew his own flaws, even if he saw no reason to improve them. 

Kiichi, meanwhile, was always the same. And Atsushi had never once suspected that Kiichi was even capable of even thinking of anyone but himself, until their second year at Seiseki. By then Tsukamoto Tsukushi had joined the Seiseki Boy’s Soccer Club and everything had changed. 

*

They didn't hook up very often -- Atsushi had many other obligations besides school and the team and his parents’ shop and Kiichi probably had things to do too. At least Atsushi assumed he did. So he was surprised when Kiichi had said, after practice, that he should come over to his house. 

“I'm not tutoring you on your math, moron,” Atsushi jeered. “For non-team related cramming, I charge a high rate.” 

“I don't want you to, idiot,” said Kiichi, his face red. “I thought we could … hang.” 

“Huh?” Atsushi said intelligently, staring at him suspiciously. 

“You’re such a dick,” Kiichi said exasperatedly. “I’m trying to be your friend.” 

“ _Huh?!_ ” 

*

They weren’t friends. Atsushi was pretty sure he wouldn’t do this with any of his friends. He wouldn’t want to pin them down and feel their strength against his, he wouldn’t want to make them cry and make them come. He wasn’t messed up enough for that. 

In between angry kisses, exchanged on the floor of Kiichi’s annoyingly well-appointed bedroom, Atsushi got to thinking. He pushed Kiichi away roughly and sat up. “Why do you want to be my friend?” he demanded. 

Kiichi pouted. Actually fucking pouted. Atsushi hated how cute he found this.

“Tsukamoto made me realize -- ah, forget it, it’s stupid.” 

“Of course it’s stupid, it’s _you_ ,” Atsushi said sharply. “Tell me anyway.” 

“He made me realize that I wasn’t out there alone. That I had people beside me. I had … you.” 

“You needed a fifteen year old kid to make you realize that?” 

Kiichi tried to cuff him behind the ear, but Atsushi caught him and they began to scuffle, still on the floor. Atsushi felt something light and strange at the bottom of his stomach, blooming out. Later, he realized that this was happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> My God, it's a sports anime fic for for something other than YOI/Free!/KnB. Did I do okay???


End file.
